A very random story
by PinkNinja101101
Summary: Well manily it has no point just a story my sister laughed her head off in the first chapter mabey she was trying t make me feel good? oh well you deside!sp


This story is very random it will most likely be about 3 chapters maybe more not sure. Really all I did was take some of my funny ideas (or things that "I" thought were funny) and put them in story form you may also hear these things in some of my other stories maybe not! I hope you enjoy!!!! And Please Review!!! And I'll start out with some people's points of views so first up is Sakura (she is kind of the main Character after the povs are done k?

**Bold words are Inner Sakura: _And bold and italics are me talking!!!_**

Sakura was on her way to ninja school it was a very special day too. They all were going to have a lock in after school!! Well mainly just Her, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji ok you get the point!!! Mainly all of the little people! All but Ino she was left out of the plan to sneak into the school and stay there for two days!!! But she will find out…

Sakura pov.

All I could think about was what my mother said to me. I-I don't think I can do It though

"Sakura"!

I stopped and turned to see Naruto running towards me with his backpack over his shoulder.

I put on a fake smile and waved! "Hey Naruto"! He was the last person I wanted to see!!! Although after school I really didn't have a choice we have been planning this for over a week now and I'm so excited!!! I'm just glad Ino isn't coming she has such a big mouth!!!!

"Can I walk with you to school Sakura"? He asked smiling

I couldn't say no he had that smile which his smile always made me smile!! "Ya ok sure Naruto"!

"Great! So can you wait for tonight"?

"Naruto! You heard what Sasuke said we couldn't talk about it anymore!! Ino might hear"!!!

"Hear what"?

We both turned to see Ino standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Um why would we tell you if we don't want you to know Ino pig"!!! I yelled

"Well, bill board brow, I heard my name and I want to know why so tell me"!!! She held her fist in the air as she spoke.

"Hey!!! Um maybe we should go, we're going to be late for"-

"Shut up Ino what we were talking about doesn't concern you what so ever"!! I also put my fist in the air

"You said my name Sakura I think it concerns me more then it concerns you"!!

"Um guys? school!!! Late!!! We"!!!

"I'm the one who said it Ino, it concerns me more then anyone else"!!

By this time more and more people gathered around us but we just ignored it.

"Tell me"!

"No"!

Come on!

"Never"!

"Please"?

"Not even the magic words can help you now Ino"!

"GUYS"!!!!

"WHAT"! We both turned to Naruto ready to hit him.

"School"!!

"Oh no look what you did Ino pig we're going to be late"!! I then ran towards the school grabbing Naruto in the process.

"What"? Ino stood there for a moment not sure what was going on then she followed

"Guys wait for me"!!!

End of Sakura pov

Sasuke pov

"Hey"!

I turned around to see Shino walking towards me.

"Hey what's up"?

"Not much you"?

"Nothin".

He caught up to me and we continued walking towards the school.

"So, you know who doesn't know about you know what"?

"You know it".

We walked in silence until we heard screams.

We both stopped and looked to the right; we couldn't see anything but we knew it was Sakura and Ino fighting.

"Um why would we tell you if we don't want you to know Ino pig"!!!

"We should go". Said Shino. I nodded my head and we stared walking again.

"Well bill board I heard my name and I want to know why so tell me"!!!

We kept walking. I smiled to myself knowing that Sakura said something about well…you know what.

When we arrived at school I saw everyone there that was involved in the plain…well Naruto and Sakura were still gone but I'm sure they'll be here soon.

I sat in my normal spot two empty desks to my right and to my left across the aisle sat Lee then Tenten and by her was Neji.

Lee looked at me, I already knew what he was going to ask so I answered before he could speak.

"Sakura is with Naruto and Ino, she'll be here soon so shut up"!

"Wh-what? How did you know I was going to…oh never mind"!

He got up and left the room my guess is that he went to look for Sakura.

I say Shino sit next to Hinata and Kiba. Then Hinata stood up and walked over to me.

I looked at her as she made her way over ,she was shaking and she never looked me in the eyes.

She was about to step forward but feel in the process. She was on the ground for 5 seconds when she stood up her face was red and she was shaking even more.

"U-um wh-where is"-

"Naruto"? I asked fully knowing why she was there

"Yes"!

"He's here"

She looked at me then she understood, she walked over to the door and stood there waiting for Naruto's arrival.

"Hinata"?

She turned to me

"Ye-yes Sasuke-kun"?

'You might want to move".

She nodded and moved

As if on cue Sakura and Naruto burst though the door

"Here'!! Yelled Sakura, the bell rang and they took there seats. Lee also came in before the bell and sat down

I wonder where he was? 

"Naruto-kun I-" Hinata was cut off by Ino Yelling down the hall

"Sakura when I get in there I'm going to kill you"!!

She ran into the room she looked really…mad.

End of Sasuke pov

Why Ino, what happened to you your hair and clothes they look out of shape?

"Sakura you know what happened"!!

No Ino I really don't, Naruto and I don't have any scares of misplaced hair.

It was true Sakura and Naruto looked the same as they always did: Sakura had on tight short shorts and a white shirt on. Naruto looked like he does every day.

I glared at Ino who Glared back at me.

"Ino take you seat please".

Everyone took their eyes off Ino and looked at Kakashi who had been in the front of the room the whole time.

Ino growled at me before she took her seat next to Shikamaru and Choji. Hinata sat back down next to Shino and Kiba (and Akamaru if you count him)

I turned to look at Naruto and he just smiled at me of course being the dip that I was I smiled back but immediately scolded myself.

Today you are not to smile Sakura you can't smile!!!

(**_You'll understand why later_**)

"Today we will be reading, a book that I hold near and dear to my heart"

"Oh oh pick me pick me"!!! Yelled Choji

(Sigh) "Yes Choji what is the book"? (Like he doesn't already know!!)

"Is it how to make Meat"?

"No Choji it's not"

"How about, how to make Ramen"? Screamed Naruto.

"This isn't a damn cooking class Naruto"!!!

"Duh" I whispered to Naruto he just smiled at me. I quickly looked away so I didn't smile.

I remembered what my mom said this mourning.

Flash Back

"_Sakura you're to happy all the time try and chill I hate it when you're happy and I'm not!!!! Why can't you just, just grow up Sakura'!!!_

"_I can be happy when your sad and lonely because dad died! That doesn't give you the right to take away my happiness!!!" I screamed_

_She then slapped me and I feel to the floor (_please note that she in a ninja but she didn't think her mom would hit her so she was unprepared_) I held my cheek trying to stop the pain._

"_One-day Sakura! You can't be happy for one day"!!_

"_No"!!_

"_You just know you can't"!!!_

"_Can too"!!  
_

'_Great then no more smiling for the day"!!!_

_She then left me there and went to work._

_End of flash back _

"Sakura? Do you know the answer or not"?

I looked up and everyone was starring at me even Sasuke!!! And he never stares!!! (Ok yes he does but who cares?)

"Um…um what was the question again"? I asked afraid of what was going to happen

Everyone turned around to face Kakashi again all but Naruto and Sasuke but I paid no attention to them.

"What book are we going to be reading"?

**My god we're still on that subject?**

"Um…ah…"

**Think! what books do you know? …Do you know any books?**

"I don't know". It was a big thing to Kakashi that I Sakura Haruno Didn't know

A simple answer (well it was simple to him because he knew the book!!) I was his smartest girl and I don't even know what book he's going to read to us…**Oh my god!!! Sakura Do you think it is?**

No it can't be…can it?

**It had better not be!!**

I raised my hand and his eyes light up with joy.

"Sakura so you do know"!!

"I hope not"!!!

Again everyone turned to me.

"What"?

"Is It Icha Icha Paradise"?

"Oh yes you guessed it Sakura you really are"-

"WHAT?!! How can you read that you perv"???

The class room was in an up roar yelling at Kakashi I was just glad that they weren't looking at me anymore, well only Sasuke was still looking at me (he doesn't get distracted very easily)

"What"? I asked not looking at him

'What's wrong"?

"Nothing why do you ask"?

Because you were spacing off you never do that, well only when we train but thats different right? He smirked as he talked to me.

I glared at him from the corned of my eye. "I was just thinking about how muck fun tonight was going to be".

Ino was in my face in no time

What's going on tonight Sakura tell me now!!!!

Once again everyone went silent and they looked at us. They all knew what Ino heard about and they were all holding there breath to see if I was going to blow it for them all. (Just goes to show who trusts you and who doesn't!)

"Well Ino um…I'm not going to tell you…ok"?

'No its not ok!! I demand you tell me now and I mean now!!! Or will I have to get it out of someone else"?

"Whatever". Was all I said when she smirked at me.

**What the hell! Sakura did you see that she's satin!!!**

"Fine Sakura have it your way"

(**_would you like fries with that? Think McDonalds!! _**

**_Have it your way at McDonalds! Does that ring a bell?)_**

She made her to her seat but Lee "accidentally" tripped her and she rolled all the way.

"Ugh Lee"!!!

"Oh sorry Ino my foot slipped". He then turned to me and smiled

I'd do anything for you my sweat sweat cherry blossom!!! He blew me a kiss and turned around.

I rolled my eyes and look back at the now devastated Kakashi.

"Hey whereas Iruka"? Asked Choji.

He stood straight up and looked at Choji.

"Why my food loving friend he is away for the weekend so I will"-

"Ok thanks". He then started to eat chips and take to Ino.

…"(Sigh) now on with math"!!

When school was out we all went to the park in front of the school. We had to wait until ever teacher left the school before braking in.

Sasuke, Neji, and, Shino stood on a high bench they would tell us when a teacher left from the other side since they are the only ones that are good at it, and we only need three, and They all have this creepy ability to see threw walls.

'Kakashi and Jiriaya have just left". Stated Sasuke And Neji all Shino did was nod.

Naruto pov

We were in the park and Sasuke and Neji said that someone and someone just left like I was listing to that bastard!! I was looking at Sakura and I wondered why she looked away from me in class when I smiled at her.

"Pst"!

I looked around for what made the noise but found nothing so I continued to stand there.

"Pst! Naruto look up"!

I looked up and gasped there in the tree was-

Ahhhh

I was pulled into a bush and hit many times when I came out I say Sakura coming over too me

_Oh no is she mad?_

"Naruto what are you doing in the bushes"?

"Um…do you really want to know"?

…"No"

"Great! Lets go I think everyone's gone"!!

I took her hand and pulled her over to the group.

Sakura pov

I heard Naruto scream. I think I was the only one who heard (or cared) because I was the only one who turned to see him fly into a bush!

"Sakura".

I turned and looked at Sasuke

"Ya"?

"Go see what Naruto is doing".

"Right"!

I walked over to the bush where Naruto "jumped" in.

He came out and looked at me.

'Naruto what are you doing in the bushes"?

He looked worried a little but kept calm.

"Um…do you really want know"?. He asked

**Eww he peed in a bush gross!!**

…No

"Great"! He pulled over to the group and we we're about to go

We sneaked over to the school and stopped in front of a window.

Sasuke was prying it open and we all stayed back. He looked like he was having a hard time.

"Um Sasuke, do you need help"?

"NO"!

Fine I hope the window falls on you and you die bastard!! 

_Hey you don't mean that!!_

I know I'm sorry 

_Now doesn't that feel better?_

**(Sniffle) yes**

He got it open and he started to crawl though making sure it didn't fall on him.

"I knew it"!!

We all turned to see Ino standing there.

"Ahhhh"

We looked back at Sasuke who had let go of the window when Ino came and was now being squashed but it.

_See be careful what you wish for!!_

Hey help him idiot Oh ya 

"Sasuke! …wait Ino ahhhh Ino"?

Well that's the end of chapter 1 I think I'll make it longer then 3 chapter too I hope you like please review!!!!

I also have to say that my older and yet stupider sister just got an account so she's paying me to say this My "loving" and wonderful sister "Griffonyasha" ( that is her account name) has just stated and she would like you to visit her profile ok how was that Meshell?

Meshell: (nods head in approval)

Me: yes!!

She is doing a Naruto story and I think you'll like it. It is part Naruto part Finale Fantasy but you don't have to know what that is to read the story.

I hope you like my stories better!!!

Meshell: (shakes head in disapproval)

Me: damn!

BYE!!


End file.
